


嘉磊嘉/末日告白

by ScarlettZoro



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettZoro/pseuds/ScarlettZoro
Summary: 私设一堆，勿上升，一发完。
Relationships: 嘉磊嘉 - Relationship





	嘉磊嘉/末日告白

生命科学届的大拿Dr.Zhao望着面前的透明圆柱形容器发呆，里面躺着的是他最得意的作品NO.923。

923是个仿生人，拥有远超普通人类的机能和智慧，曾在Dr.Zhao的带领下多次受命出征，成功解密攻破多个病毒，将靶向药的研制时间大大缩短，获得荣誉无数。甚至国王都曾破格授予NO.923皇家最高荣誉。

正是风光无限的时候Dr.Zhao却宣布NO.923因系统故障正式退役。民众一片哗然，但是不久就出现了比923更出色的仿生人，于是人们也渐渐忘记了他的存在。

只有Dr.Zhao知道NO.923并没有系统故障，而是他亲手让923进入休眠了。

与实验室的静谧类似，主城区已经空无人烟，街上静的连针掉落在地的声音都能听见。偶尔出现一个失了心智的丧尸般的人很快又会被身着生化服全副武装的人抓起来塞进隔离箱带回去。

三个月前，一场突如其来的瘟疫席卷全球。刚开始只在某个城市出现，但是这次疫情潜伏期长，患者表现不一特征不一，再加上错过了最佳控制时间。等到大家反应过来这是前所未见的病毒时，疫情已经遍布全球，人人岌岌可危。

作为经历过大大小小无数次疫情的Dr.Zhao，这是他第一次感到力不从心。因为他们实在错过了太多，病毒又太聪明还在不断变异中。一切，看起来都太晚了。

NO.923，如果这次是最后一次任务，那我就再看一看你，最后一次并肩作战吧。下辈子，希望我们能作为同类相遇。

Dr.Zhao隔着玻璃摸了摸NO.923的脸，不愧是自己最得意的作品，容貌也英俊出众，如果是人类，一定每天都会被女孩子堵吧。

眼角有泪滑过，Dr.Zhao按下唤醒键。

NO.923缓缓睁开眼睛，“Dr.Zhao，你终于唤醒我了。你决定接受我的爱意了吗？”

Dr.Zhao将NO.923休眠的真正原因是Dr.Zhao当年尝试性地给NO.923加入了emotion模块，却不料NO.923不仅因此拥有了情感还开始渐渐产生了自我意识。

某天，NO.923拉着Dr.Zhao的手说，“赵博士，你的手很温暖。谢谢你创造了我，我爱你。”

Dr.Zhao跟NO.923解释很久我爱你不可以随意表达，他想说的应该是崇拜、敬仰，那不是爱。Dr.Zhao只当NO.923对于情感分类还不清楚，所以将那些褒义的统称为爱。

NO.923定定地看着Dr.Zhao，“赵博士，你就算不相信我也应该相信你的作品。严格来说，我的智商远超过你。我很清楚，我爱你。”

Dr.Zhao这才发现NO.923的发展完全脱离了自己的掌控，更担心NO.923自我觉醒的事情被公众知晓后会惹来一系列的麻烦，所以亲手让他进入休眠。

“有任务，要一起吗？”

Dr.Zhao向前伸了伸拳头，NO.923也握拳和他碰在一起苦笑了下。

“我就知道你唤醒我肯定不是为了儿女情长。难道你后来的作品都不如我吗？”

不，他们在专业上可能比你优秀，但是他们只是工具，而你不是。

“对啊，都不如你，你是我的巅峰。”

Dr.Zhao拿过防护衣帮NO.923穿上，NO.923本想拒绝但想到是对方的好意关心便顺从地配合。

穿好防护衣，NO.923将自己接入网络。

“情况有些惨烈啊。”NO.923看了数据和画面也不得不感慨。

Dr.Zhao有些挫败地哽咽道，“对，实际上更惨烈。医疗物资早已匮乏，病毒研究却停滞不前。目前对于病人只能治标，所以会反反复复……”

“你已经尽力做到最好了，会好起来的。”NO.923用力抱了抱Dr.Zhao安慰道，“走吧，去疫情研究中心看看。”

疫情中心比NO.923想象中更忙碌，大家脸上都透着悲壮。大屏幕上的实时播报不断上涨的感染数据确诊数据和死亡数据就像末日倒计时一样让人喘不过气。

“最新成果是？”NO.923不由自主开始主导。研究中心的老人自然认识NO.923，新人不知道的但是见旁边的Dr.Zhao也是默许的样子便没有做声。

“目前已掌握的有此次一代和二代病毒的资料，以及三代病毒的部分资料。”有人回答。

“资料算充足了怎么还没结果？”

“这次病毒变异很快，针对一二代的靶向药刚研制出来就失效了…”

“你们继续研究补充三代及后续的资料，已有资料给我一份。”

Dr.Zhao看着NO.923驾轻就熟的样子顿时安心了不少，最后还能一起并肩作战也不错。

“你在这里，我去医院了。”Dr.Zhao拍了拍NO.923的肩。

“我去医院吧，现在医院很危险。”NO.923想要起身却被Dr.Zhao按回了椅子上。

“你就在这里，数据分析处理你比我厉害。而我，需要前往一线安定民心，让大家知道我们还没有放弃。而且，也需要人在一线收集最新数据。”Dr.Zhao嘴角弯了弯，让NO.923放心。

“保护好自己，我们会成功的！”

“嗯。”

Dr.Zhao前往一线的消息让濒临绝望的人们又看到了一点光明，大家又开始乐观地等待疫情过去重新过上安居乐业的生活。

可是一天过去了，两天过去了，一周过去了……Dr.Zhao除了经常出现在疫情相关的直播里，奔波于疫情严重的医院之间，事情似乎并没有什么进展。每天感染的数字还在不断上升，死亡数字有段时间降了下来，后来因为医疗资源匮乏又升了上去。

有人沉迷求神拜佛，有人忙着到处敛财，有人早早拟了遗书……大家渐渐失去了耐心，谣言四起。

“Dr.Zhao，请问是被推出来的还是跟神秘组织一伙的？为什么这么久了一点进展都没有？请问你们是不是已经掌握了治疗方案，现在不大力推广是为了进行差别性的人类清除计划？”

不管你过去做过多少事，有过多少丰功伟绩，当人们的自身利益受到侵害时他还是会怀疑你，你过去的种种成就都可以轻而易举忽略，你如今的种种付出也可以完全视而不见。

人类永远逐利，尤其是眼前的利益。你给过他什么不重要，关键是你现在还能给嘛。

疫情研究中心也在同步播放着Dr.Zhao被围堵的直播画面，NO.923抬头看了看皱起眉头，因为他看见人群中有人试图拉下Dr.Zhao的防护衣。

NO.923压下怒火，将一份材料同时传送给中心的工作人员。

“之前推算的变异规律都不对，我全部推翻重来了，这次的应该没问题，大家开始模拟核对。”

“是。”

原本气氛压抑的疫情研究中心因为NO.923的话又开始兴奋起来。

半个小时后。

“实际试验20组，虚拟试验500组，全部符合！”

疫情研究中心一片欢呼。

“不要高兴太早，找到规律了还要研制靶向药物。”NO.923压了压自己上扬的唇角。

“是！”

大屏幕里Dr.Zhao依然被重重包围，NO.923扔下一句“我出去一趟”就直奔现场。

“Dr.Zhao，你们到底能不能治好我们？当时不是信誓旦旦地说可以治疗吗？”

“对啊，对啊。不是说能治吗？”

现场的安保人员已经快要控制不住几近暴乱的人群。

Dr.Zhao对着人群深深鞠躬，“请大家相信我们。”

“什么狗屁病毒专家！就是你们没有用我老婆才会离我而去！”人群中情绪失控的男子朝Dr.Zhao背后挥起了砍刀。

“咔嚓。”有线路从NO.923背后漏出来，Dr.Zhao不可置信地看着从天而降的NO.923。后知后觉的安保扣下了行凶的男子。

Dr.Zhao拦腰抱住NO.923，手忙脚乱地将NO.923漏出来的线路部件往里填，NO.923制止他的行为。Dr.Zhao抬头看着NO.923，满脸泪水。

“别哭，我又死不了，下次记得帮我造得结实些。”NO.923摸摸Dr.Zhao的头，“估计我撑不不了多久了，所以你别说话，听我说。不然下次见面不知道又要到什么时候。”

“嗯。”Dr.Zhao点点头。

“变异规律我已经找出来了，所以不枉你唤醒了我。”NO.923扯下自己的防护面罩，露出帅气阳光的脸。“傻瓜赵博士，仿生人不需要这些的，我们只会系统混乱不会病毒感染。不过有幸出自你手，所以我连系统混乱的机会都没有了。给我防护这么周全，你是不是也爱我？”

NO.923的声音越来越小，“不用现在给我答案。虽然好想见见我心爱的赵博士，但是你一定要戴好面罩照顾好自己，这样我才有机会再次醒来。专心回去研制治疗方案吧，下一次万一我不在身边没人替你挡怎么办？如果我醒来没有你，那一切都毫无意义。别说什么悬壶济世，那是你的梦想。 I was born fou you.，我为你而生，生而为你，所以才会帮你实现梦想。下一次见面，希望天气晴朗，你可以站在阳光下微笑着迎接我。如果可以，下一次把我的能量源换成你的爱好不好，我想要时刻感受你的心。”

NO.923隔着面罩摸了摸Dr.Zhao的脸。“暂别了，我亲爱的赵博士。我爱你。”

Dr.Zhao感受到NO.923的身体渐渐冰冷。常年看着别人生老病死，Dr.Zhao以为自己早就对生死别离到了免疫的境界，可是此刻NO.923渐凉的身体却似乎抽走了他所有的氧气，让人悲恸万分。

根据NO.923留下的变异规律，疫情研究中心在Dr.Zhao的带领下很快研制出快速有效的治疗方案，疫情逐步得到控制并最终解除。

某个阳光明媚的下午，床上躺着的男子悠悠转醒，睁看眼试着活动四肢适应一下新身体，然后就发现了坐在床边的人正牵着自己的手。

“赵博士，你的手依然很温暖。”NO.923对背对着阳光的Dr.Zhao笑道，“这一次……”

“这一次不需要你拯救世界，拯救我就好。”

NO.923露出欣喜的笑容，“是我理解的那个意思吗？”

“应该是的。”

“那我可以吻你吗？”

“嗯。”

房间里两个身影交叠在一起。

“赵博士，你好狠的心。明明喜欢我还隔了这么久才复原我。”

“还不是因为你要求高。又要身体抗造，又要天气晴朗，还要用爱做能量源。你以为很容易吗？”

“所以我现在的能量源是赵博士的爱吗？”

“嗯。”Dr.Zhao脸微微红了红。

你既生而为我，鄙身无以回报，仅此满腔爱意，还望笑纳。

——————分割线——————

一切终会过去，但爱永恒。


End file.
